City of the Apes
Jojo, now calling himself Mojo Jojo, initiates his plan to take over Townsville, which backfires, and also sends the girls exiled from Earth. Synopsis The girls return home excited about tomorrow, when all of a sudden, an explosion is heard from downstairs. It is revealed to be Davis who has been working on something the last few nights for the girls. He gives them belts with buckles in each of the girl's signature colors that when activated creates outfits for them using microscopic robots that adapt to different environments such as space, underwater, etc. He made them so that the girls could use their powers while keeping their secret identities safe. The girls love them, except for Buttercup who dislikes skirts. As she is complaining about that, the Professor is thrown back into the house by Cyber-Biotic Corp employees who say that if the Professor is caught doing any other experiments like the girls, he will be thrown in jail and the teens in a foster home. The Professor is shocked that the town is acting crazy over all of this. The girls promise Davis and the Professor that tomorrow everything would be fixed and go to bed. That night at Jojo's lair, he activates the homing beacons on all the monkeys bringing them to his lab in glass containers. Jojo then ejects them all with Chemical X making them all green, have pointy ears, pinkish red eyes, and their brain coming out of their heads. The next morning, the girls are excited for what they think will happen as they wake up and take Davis and the Professor to the city, unaware that Jojo who has renamed himself Mojo Jojo and dressed himself in a new outfit has released his army of enhanced monkeys to take over the city. Then reveals that the girls are the fire flies that caused all the damage and helped him with his plans now. The citizens now hated the girls even more, even the professor shamely says he thought the girls were good, despite the girls trying to explain themselves. Davis could tell the girls were manipulated based on the expressions, especially Blossom's but before he could tell them he believed them and stand up for them, the girls shot into space in pain and shame. As Mojo is gloating that his greatest plan worked and then dubbed himself King of the Planet of the Apes, all of the monkeys and apes revolted as they believed they would make better kings. They begin dressing like Mojo with their own names and plans to rule the city. As all the apes name themselves and cause destruction all over the city, Mojo finally snaps and demands that they obey him. Quotes *''Mojo Jojo ranting for the first time'': "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop! Cease! Desist! Do not continue with your ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed! For I am the King, Supreme Leader, and all-round Dictator! For I am the Mastermind, the Genius, and all-around Visionary! It was I who made the original plan that set your plans into motion. DON'T…YOU…SEE? All of you monkeys are my plan! So your plans are my plans, because you made plans, and my plan was to make you! I never planned for my plans to make plans to stop my plans! I plan to rule the planet! Not to have my plans' plans to stop me! The planner of you! So stop! Cease! Desist! I am your creator!...I am your king!...I am Mojo Jojo!...OBEY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Category:Chapters